1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package member and an optical device, and more particularly to a package member that holds an electronic component and an optical device including the package member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a ceramics package, which has excellent heat dissipation, is used for a package member that holds an electronic component and a semiconductor element, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-215020, for example, discloses an all-in-one laser-base light source including a package, an optical sensor unit, a laser, and a convex beam splitting surface unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-105240 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting device including a semiconductor light-emitting element in which resistive has negative temperature characteristics, a resistive element electrically connected to the semiconductor light-emitting element in series, and a board to which the semiconductor light-emitting element and the resistive element are fixed. In the resistive element, resistance has positive temperature characteristics.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-173325 discloses a method for manufacturing a ceramic laminate including: forming a recognition mark on an inner ceramic green sheet; forming a window frame opening larger than the recognition mark at a position where the recognition mark is exposed on an outer ceramic green sheet; aligning and stacking the inner ceramic green sheet and the outer ceramic green sheet; forming a break line using the recognition mark on the inner layer exposed through the window frame opening on the outer layer as an alignment guide; and sintering the ceramic green sheets that are stacked and on which the break line is formed.
However, in the conventional package member, it is difficult to quantitatively derive positional deviation between layers in a simple manner.